Dragonball Next Level
This story takes place in an alternate universe. It follows the adventures of Lemi, Nike, Vegeta and Atreyu. Atreyu: Yeah...AND ATREYU...screw you... Shut up, Atreyu. NOTE:OTHER USERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO EDIT THIS, HOWEVER YOU CAN FIX SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. This story uses both original and drama format for maximum effect. A New Day Saga King Vegeta Chapter The sun was shining bright, and the sky was cloudless. Its was a beautiful day. Lemi: Wow! It's such a beautiful day. I'm gonna go train! Huh? What's that? Who is-Oh! It's Vegeta! Vegeta: What do you want, Lemi? Lemi: I was going to train and i noticed you! Vegeta: Well, show me what you got. Lemi: Huh? Okay! Vegeta: Is that all? What a bore...... Oh well. You get first shot. Lemi: Vegeta: Lemi: Vegeta: Lemi: Wow...You're really strong now...., You win again. ???: Vegeta and Lemi: Who's there?! ???: Vegeta: I asked who you ARE!!! ???: My name won't matter to a dead man. But so you know who shall cause your demise, my name is Zephros. I am a mutant saiyan made from your fathers DNA , Vegeta. I AM King Vegeta. Your father stands before you. Vegeta: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! Lemi: Zephros: Lemi AHHHHHH!!!! ???: Did you guys think you could start the party without me? Lemi: Thanks, Mister! ???: My name is Nike. Vegeta: SHUT UP FOOLS AND HELP ME! ?????: Hey hey, what's this I see? I thought this was a party. Let's dance. Nike: Zephros: AHHH!! Grrrrr....... I'LL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH, AND THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: Nike: Atreyu! Zephros: ENOUGH!!!! Lemi: What's the matter? Three hard hits and you're calling it a day? Zephros:GOOD DAY! Vegeta: Someone get the little kid. Lemi: Atreyu: Nike: So that guy has your dad's DN- Vegeta: SHUT UP I CAN HEAR! Nike:.... Atreyu: Okay then. Let's get out of here and get this little dude woken up. Nike: Good idea. Atreyu: HOLY- Nike:WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? Atreyu: IT MUST HAVE BEEN ZEPHROS! Vegeta: Hmph. Whatever. It's not like anything important was lost. Atreyu: VEGETA! Nike:HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!?!?! THOUSANDS DIED BECAUSE THIS! Vegeta: Do I look like i care? Atreyu: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? Vegeta: What's wrong with me?? What's wrong with YOU?!? YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELVES OVER A FEW PEOPLE WHO DIED THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!! Atreyu: Nike:..... Atreyu:.......He's got a point.... Nike: ATREYU! Vegeta: Now let's just find and kill Zephros. He destroyed my house. Atreyu: It's not like anything important was lost. Vegeta: Nike: END OF KING VEGETA CHAPTER Reunion Chapter Our heroes landed in a small hut shaped place made from falling rubble and decided to lay low. Atreyu: WAKE UP! Nike:hmmmmm...... I don't think that Zephros would be able to cause this much damage by himself...... Atreyu: Lemi: WHAT THE HELL! Atreyu: Ow! What was that fo- Vegeta: SHUT UP! Atreyu: Okay... Nike: Do you guys hear that? Lemi: Hear what? A loud slam is heard as smoke and dust covers the area. Vegeta: What the hell was that? Atreyu: What the fuah? Is that some kind of space ship? Nike: I hope not! Lemi: who are you guys? ????: I am trunks, and this is my friend, android 17. Lemi: are you here to kill us? Did Zephros send you? 17: Who is this "Zephros"? Nike: Lemi, don't bother them. Vegeta: yeah Lemi, don't bother them. Atreyu: Quit being a sack, Vegeta. Nike: so where are you from and why are you here? 17: we are from earth, 2 years in the future. Trunks: this is our time machine Lemi: We thought that was a spaceship! Trunks: oh, well, Goku should be here soon. Vegeta: Oh. You must be one of Kakarot's stupid "friends" Atreyu: Kakarot? You mean that guy who always looks like he just got out of bed...what was his name, uhhh...Gacko? Nike: Me too. Vegeta: His saiyan birth name is Kakarot but when he came to earth he changed it to Goku. Lemi: He's a saiyan like me? Trunks: We already saw your tail. 17: Next time, try hiding it better. Atreyu: GAH! Gahh...hate it when you people do that... Goku: Hey guys, what's up? 17: Goku: Oh. Hey guys, what's up? Atreyu: You've never even met us but you're being so nice.... Goku: Is that bad? Nike: No. That's very good. Zephros: Hello! All (except Zephros and the other 6 with him): WHAT THE HELL! Zephros: Sorry to ruin your reunion, but I think it's about time you all die. Zen, Xen, Nova, and Zorn, fight the child, the human, the freak with the purple hair , and bandana-man Venus, fight the pineapple. Kuo, fight that one. And I'll fight you. heh. END OF REUNION CHAPTER Atreyu: But I haven't finished yet! BUT ATREYU, YOU'RE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER Atreyu: Oh...what happens to me? WELL, LET'S TURN THE PAGE AND FIND OUT or we can wait for ImmaFirinMasenko!!'s lazy self to update this....... IFM: -_- Vegeta: ARE WE GONNA WRITE THIS STORY OR JUST TALK?! Atreyu: talking would be nice..... Lemi: yeah. i guess it would. Vegeta: i hate all of you. Nike: BACK TO THE STORY! Atreyu: but i wa- Vegeta: SHUT UP! Lemi: who are you talking to? 17 and Trunks:WHY DONT WE HAVE MORE LINES?! IFM: SHUT UP BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL AND USE CANON CHARACTERS! Everyone:.......... Vegeta:im fine with that. IFM: You'll be a girl. Vegeta: im shutting up now. IFM: you'd best. BATTLE CHAPTER Goku: Zephros: STOP PUNCHING ME! Goku: No. Zephros: you suck. Goku: HIYA! Zephros: grrr.... Stupid monkey..... Nike: ! Kuo: hahaha! Nike: ha. Kuo: no! Nike: LAME. Kuo: stupid monkey.... Venus: DANCE MONKEY, DANCE!!! Vegeta: SCREW YOU! Venus: AHH!! SCREW YOUR MOM! Vegeta: she's dead. But then again, you'll be joining her soon. Venus: ARGH! Xen: hahaha!!! Now brother! Zen: yes!! Now!!!! Xen: HAHAHA!!!! Atreyu: uhhhh..... Lemi: yeah...... Zen: Atreyu: we should probably do something about this...... Lemi: let's blast them. Atreyu: Lemi: Zen: NOW BROTHER! Xen: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Atreyu: now? Lemi: wait. Xen and Zen: Atreyu: NOW! Lemi: Zorn: DIE!!! 17: no thanks. Zorn: ARGH!!!!!! 17: I think the "die" was meant for you. Nova: Trunks: Nova: AGGGGHHHH! MY LEG! GIVE IT BACK! Trunks: okay. Atreyu: HURRY UP AND FINISH THEM! Lemi: okay! Xen: NO!!!!!! Zen: AHHHH!!!!! Nike: HA!!! Kuo: NO!!!! Goku: Zephros: ! let's finish this. Goku: Zephros: wha-what?! 200,000!? I'm only 180,000! Goku: sucks. Zephros: th-this...isn't...p-p-possible..... Vegeta: I CALL SHOTS! Goku: what? Vegeta: Nike: ...you blew him up? Atreyu: NOOOOOO, HE HEALED HIM! 17: I wanted to blow him up. Trunks: sure you did. 17: I did. Trunks: whatever you say. Vegeta: CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?! Lemi: Zephros is still alive! Goku: what? Zephros: ah-ahhgvbnjfjdjbbdj..... Lemi: what? Zephros: I-I'll... 17: YAY! Atreyu: yay wha- 17: Atreyu: ...... Trunks: you weren't lying. Vegeta: you people annoy me. Lemi: then GTFO! Nike: -_- Lemi: what? Nike: never mind. Goku: ok, let's blow up something else! Vegeta: how about we blow up your mom? Atreyu: oooohhhh..... Goku: she's dead. Lemi: you know what he meant, right goku? Goku: nope. 17: he meant.. Goku: WHAT?!?!?! Trunks: hey! Don't hurt him! Nike: 17: Atreyu: should we join in? Lemi: your call. Atreyu: yup. Lemi: which side? Atreyu: Vegeta. Lemi: meh screw it. I'm tired. Goku: ka- Nike: me- Goku: ha- Nike: me- Goku and Nike: HAAAAA!!!!! Vegeta: crap. 17: u- Trunks: fu- Goku: now, we wait. END OF BATTLE CHAPTER SPACE TRAVELS Zephros: HAHAHA!! I'LL REPORT TO FRIEZA ON PLANET NAMEK AND HE'LL KILL YOU ALL! Vegeta: luckily I have a spaceship. Lemi: why do you have a spaceship? Atreyu: because he's from space. DUH! Nike: let's just go. Goku: space travel!!! Trunks: later. 17: Lemi: Why'd they leave... Nike: they looked at you too much. Lemi: Shut up Nike. Vegeta: get in the spaceship. Atreyu: Nike: Goku: Lemi: Vegeta: Atreyu: I'm driving this Nike: pfft... You can't drive a spaceship. Vegeta: IM driving. Atreyu: I can drive a spaceship! Goku: you can't drive one. Nike: no you can't. Atreyu: I can drive a ship. Goku: liar. Vegeta: IM DRIVING THE DAMN SHIP! Lemi: hey, Vegeta! Where is the gravity chamber? Vegeta: Goku, Lemi, Nike and Atreyu: CHAMBER TIME! Lemi: Atreyu: Goku: Nike: Vegeta: take off time. Lemi: Atreyu: Nike: Vegeta: Lemi: another round? Vegeta: yes. Atreyu: meh. Why not. Nike: let's do this once again... Vegeta: Nike: Atreyu: Lemi: Goku: 3...2...1...GO! Lemi: Atreyu: that was sudden. Vegeta: Goku: Nike: Lemi: Nike: Atreyu: Vegeta: Goku: Nike: Lemi: Nike: Vegeta: Goku: Lemi: Atreyu: Goku: Vegeta: Lemi: Nike: Atreyu: Goku: Vegeta: Goku: KA ME HA ME.... Vegeta: GALICK GUN FIRE! Goku: HA!!! Goku: KAIO-KEN! Vegeta: n-no! Goku: I win! Goku: Lemi: you know, if I was older, I would've whooped you all. Atreyu: but you're not older. Nike: I almost won that one. Vegeta: shut up weakling. Goku: when are we gonna reach namek? Vegeta: a month. END OF SPACE TRAVELS Category:Fan Fiction